Unfortunate Trouble at Privet Drive
by lupinsiriusluva
Summary: One of Vernon's sisters no, not marge, soz dies, and he and petunia take the orphans, though these orphans are allways followed by someone that might bring trouble to harry, i suck at reviews R&R plzz? its better than it looks...
1. Lucky or Unfortunate Arrival

Harry woke up early one morning. It was cloudy outside, and you could hear the sound of thunder announcing that a storm was soon to come. He got up and started writing the letter for the order:

Dear Lupin:

Just reporting.

Still feeling miserable, not the Dursley's fault.

Looks like it's going to rain.

Dudley smells.

Harry

He tied the letter on Hedwig's leg and she set off through the window. He was still feeling absolutely miserable for Sirius' loss. He hadn't smiled for days, he wandered through the house like a zombie, not talking… He went down to get some breakfast, but when he entered the kitchen, he found a strange sight: Uncle Vernon was sobbing on the table, Aunt Petunia patting his back trying to comfort him.

"What happened?" Harry asked

"Shut up boy!" snapped Aunt Petunia and kept on trying to comfort a sobbing Uncle Vernon. Just then, Dudley showed up.

"What's wrong?" asked Dudley

"Oh, Dudley dear, unfortunately, your Daddy's sister has died." She said

"Marge!" asked Harry and Dudley in unison, both startled.

"No, no, not Marge. His other sister, you have not met her because she lived far away, but she and her husband died in a terrible fire months ago. The letter informing their deaths got lost in the mail and now is when we received it, along with another one. That other letter s asked us if we could take the orphans in."

"Orphans?" asked Dudley looking confused

"Yes deary, orphans. Your daddy's sister had three children, and we are taking them in." Harry was flabbergasted; the Dursleys were actually doing something nice? No, there has to be a catch, there _has_ to be one, though he was not about to ask, instead he asked something else

"So, are you taking them in?" Harry asked

"Of course we are, boy!" she snapped

"And when will they get here?" asked Dudley

"They will be coming this afternoon, deary. We already made all the arrangements…"

* * *

That afternoon…

"Now, Dudley dear, I want you to be on your best behavior for your cousins. And you boy," she snapped at Harry, "No funny stuff, is that clear?"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia…" Harry said, he was in the best mood he had been in days. He would finally have someone who would understand him, especially after the loss of Sirius, and he would have someone that… wait, what if they were horrible like Dudley, that would be, well, _horrible_. Imagine having 4 people like Dudley in the house, after having thought of this, Harry was nervous. A few Minutes later, the doorbell rang. Harry's stomach lurched, Uncle Vernon approached the door, _Don't let them be like Dudley, _He grabbed the doorknob, _Oh, please don't let them be like Dudley, _He opened the door, Harry held his breath, screaming in his mind. Outside the door was a fat man in a suit and he seemed to have a cold.

"Vernon Dursley?" asked the man after having a fit of coughs

"Yes, come in, come in…" said uncle Vernon. Inside came the fat man and behind him, came three nervous looking children. One was a very pretty girl with long black hair, the other one was a boy with the same complexion as Harry, glasses, pale and skinny, black hair, though not as messy, and the youngest one was an infant, a blonde little girl no older than two… Petunia went over to the orphans, pushed Harry aside and led the orphans towards Dudley.

"Kids, meet your cousin Dudley" said Petunia

"Hello" said the boy and the girl at once

"Loo" said the infant wich in this case would have meant something like "Pleased to meet you"

"Duddykins, these are your cousins Violet, Klaus, and Sunny Bauldelaire"


	2. The First Unfortunate Event

"Thank you, Mr. Poe" said Uncle Vernon.

"You're very welcome. Now, children, if you have any--" he stopped to have another fit of coughs, "if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me. I shall be taking my leave, Mr. Dursley, good day…" and with that, Mr. Poe went through the door and away in his new little car.

"Have you had anything to eat, dearies?" asked Petunia in the kind of voice she only used on Dudley.

"No, Mrs. Dursley," said Violet politely

"Now, now, don't Mrs. Dursley me, call me aunt Petunia, or auntie if you want…" for the first time ever, Harry and Dudley exchanged those odd looks you only exchange with friends, but they quickly snapped out of it. Now instead of looking at Dudley, he was looking at Violet. She was so pretty…

"Now children, come, let's get some supper. Violet, are you coming dear?" asked Petunia

"No, aunt Petunia. Thank you. I'm not hungry right now." Said Violet, she had such an angelic voice… _Harry, snap out of it!_ Harry thought, and he gave himself mental slaps, _get a grip of yourself, Potter! Yes, she's pretty, but she's your cousin._

"Very well, dear. Dudley, Klaus, Sunny, come," and they all went to get some supper. Harry wasn't feeling hungry at the least, he was simply going to go to his room and try to get into his head that the beautiful girl in front of him was his cousin. You might think this was rude of him, but he thought that none of them had noticed him, how wrong he was… he was already making his way to the stairs when…

"Aren't you going to get some food?" said the angelic voice behind him. Harry looked at her face.

"No. I'm not hungry," he answered

"Why didn't aunt Petunia call you to get some food?"

"It's a long story. Lets just say that she doesn't consider me part of this family, more like an outcast…"

"And why is that?"

"Like I said, it's a long story, but never mind that. I'm Harry Potter." He said offering her is hand

"Violet Baudelaire," she said shaking his hand in return, "But I thought you were a Dursley"

"No, I'm here in the same boat as you. They're my uncles too, my parents were also killed, and I've been living here since I was a baby, so we can probably relate to each other."

"Definitely" she said, and then she looked out the window, got pale and yelled "GET DOWN!" while she threw herself over Harry and dropped him to the floor. There was a lout crash, and Harry felt lots of little bits of glass fall on his body. Once it had all ceased, Harry got up, careful not to get cut with any of the glass on the floor, and then helped Violet to get up. They saw on the floor that what had caused the window to shatter was that someone had thrown a boulder as big as a grapefruit from outside and into the house. Violet reached for the boulder and saw that there was a note, she took it out and when she read it, she got paler than se already was. Harry moved his head a bit so he could see what the letter had written, it said:

_I'll catch you, no matter where you go, no matter where you are, I'll always get to you, and when I do… _

"Who is that?" asked Harry, but before Violet could answer, aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, Klaus, Sunny, and Dudley came running into the living room. Petunia shrieked of horror at the sight of her living room.

"What did you do, boy?" yelled uncle Vernon, getting purple

"I didn't do anything!" said Harry

"Don't lie to me, boy!"

"He didn't do it, uncle Vernon, it was someone from outside!" said Violet desperately

"Fine then, he didn't do it… but he _will_ clean it!"

"What?" Harry yelped

"Down to the last piece! And if I find the tiniest bit of glass…"

"I'll help him," said Violet,

"Me too," said Klaus,

"Gaa" said Sunny; wich in this case would have meant something like "I will help him clean the glass too".

"But, kids, surely you--"

"It's decided, aunt Petunia. It's not fair that Harry gets to clean up a mess he didn't do all by himself, we didn't do it either, so we're cleaning up too. I'll go look for a broom…" Said Violet

"But that's just stupid, they're telling you not to clean up, to leave Harry do it, but they clean up anyway" said Dudley, and he went back to the kitchen muttering something about "Nutsos".

"Well then, if you really want to do it, come Petunia," said uncle Vernon, and he and petunia went back to the kitchen. Later, Harry and Violet were sweeping up the glass, and Klaus was dumping them in the bag Sunny was holding.

By the time they were done, they were exhausted. The Baudelair's had Dudley's first bedroom. They slept in bunk beds and Sunny slept in a crib beside them. Harry had just enough energy to write to Ron and Hermione about the wonderful cousins he had received when he most needed someone to understand him, and he also wrote them about the rock and the note and how they had helped him to clean up the mess. Once he finished, he sent Hedwig with both letters and went to sleep thinking of just one thing: _I'm just glad they didn't turn up to be like Dudley…_ and with that, he fell asleep thinking of Violet's face…

* * *

**Pitts**: thanx alot for your review :D i really dont know where im going with this, it just popped into my head and i just kinda like started writing it... but suggestions are welcome for anyone who would like to review )


	3. Confessions

The following week went in a smooth way, no major events, funny, but not major. Funny because Sunny had bit Dudley's hand when he tried to take some food from her plate and she had hung on with her teeth to his hand until Violet came and took Sunny away with Harry and Klaus' help. Harry only took her away halfheartedly and completely amused. And that same day he received Hermione's reply. It said:

_Dear Harry:_

_I'm absolutely thrilled that you finally have someone besides that horrible cousin of yours. I can't believe that your uncle wanted you to clean all by yourself; it's just savage! I'm so glad that your cousins are just as nice as you. But, Harry, I was thinking, you'd better look out for yourself, because, what if the letter on the rock wasn't for the Baudelaires but for you? What if it was a servant for Voldemort? The possibilities are endless… Well, I hope you write to me soon, and I _do_ hope you look after yourself…_

_-Hermione_

Harry thought this over… what if she was right? What if the letter wasn't for the Baudelaires but for him? _But Voldemort wouldn't come all the way here just to throw a rock with a note to me, or even if it wasn't him and he sent someone to do it, he would've sent someone to kill me, not to smash a window with a rock_. And Harry was right; the letter wasn't for him, but for the Baudelaires. Oh, how it grieves me to write this, but the Baudelaires were to face yet another unfortunate event with that horrible count Olaf. Violet had not yet told her siblings about the note for she didn't want to worry them. She hadn't answered to Harry about who the note was from. It was late and she was still awake, worried for when count Olaf would strike, what she didn't know was that Harry too was still awake and he was racketing in his mind whether he should tell Violet that he was a wizard or not. He was sure that klaus would be fascinated to read all the books of wizardry he has, and that Violet would love to hear how the wizarding world works. But he didn't have time to decide because at that moment, his door creaked open, he looked at the door wondering, who would be up at this hour, then he saw that who was at the was just Violet.

"Sorry, did I wake you Harry?" said Violet, poking her head through the door

"No, no, come in, is something wrong?" said Harry concernedly; Violet sat beside him in his bed.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so worried…" she said, tears starting to flood her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and there she sobbed silently. Harry hugged her back, trying to comfort her. After a minute or two of getting it all out, Violet sat straight and wiped the tears off her face, and then she looked at Harry. They were both staring at each other for what seemed an eternity then…

"I have something to say," they both said at the same time, "you first…" they said at the same time again.

"Okay, I'll go first," said Violet, she took a deep breath, "The note that crashed the window was from a man that wants to kill us so he can get to the fortune our parents left us" she said in one breath. Harry digested this in a second and then came his first question,

"Your parents left you a fortune?" he asked

"Yes, but I cant touch it until I'm 18"

"I knew it!" he said a little too loudly, they heard Sunny cry on the next room but Klaus calmed her down. A second later, Harry's door was opened by Klaus, and he had Sunny in his arms, he sat beside Violet and put Sunny in is lap.

"What was that all about?" Klaus asked, rubbing his eye

"Violet told me about the fortune your parents left you, and from the moment the Dursleys said they were taking you in I knew that there was something about you that must've interested them, and that's it, they took you in because of your money."

"Oh," said Klaus and Violet simultaneously, sounding disappointed.

"But anyway, it's my turn," he took a deep breath, "I'm a wizard" he would have expected them not to believe him, he would've expected them to laugh, he would've expected them to look at him like if he were mental, but instead, he received a loud "I knew it!" from Violet, that caused uncle Vernon next door to snort, they watched the door apprehensively, but they heard no more noise. At the look of shock on Harry's face, Violet explained:

"I knew you were a wizard from the start because first day we arrived here, when I went the to fetch the brooms, I noticed an odd looking broom labeled Firebolt on the cupboard, and an assortment of other strange looking things like a trunk with your name on it, lots of strange looking books, a cauldron and other things, then one of these days I came in here looking for you and saw an owl in broad daylight, then I noticed that cage," she pointed at Hedwig's cage, "and that same day you had left a book lying around labeled _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_, and everything odd that happened during dinnertime, like the wind opening the windows, the Dursleys always looked at you in a significant way like if it were you that caused those things to happen, and it was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes" he said, the thing that caused him do that that day was that he had gotten lost in thought about his godfather and then thought that Bellatrix was still loose and the thought made him angry, then he said, "I honestly thought you'd think I was playing a joke on you or that I was mad or something… but listen, you'll have to pretend that you don't know anything, okay? Because if uncle Vernon finds out that I've told you, he'll throw me out for sure, so will you keep my secret?"

"I will if you keep ours," said Violet

"You can count on my silence," said Harry grinning

"And in ours too" said Klaus putting a hand forward, Violet put her hand over Klaus' and even Sunny put her hand, they looked at Harry and he put his hand too, this way they each pledged to keep silence about each other's secrets forever.

* * *

**Luna:** thanx Ari :D

**Ace Ryn Knight:** thanx for ure review, and yes it is a very unusual cross but quite interesting :D


	4. The WORST Birthday Present

The next day, the Dursleys were going to some reunion, the Baudelaires were offered to go, but they politely refused. The Dursleys went to the reunion and the Baudelaires stayed home with Harry. They were chatting happily in the living room, Harry was telling them all about Hogwarts and the adventures he had there, all about the teachers, how he loathed Snape, about his best friends Ron and Hermione, about how he had lost his godfather just last month, but with having them here, he had coped with it in a way he'd never been able to if he were still alone with the Dursleys…

"What time is it?" asked Harry,

"10:00 pm" said klaus looking at his watch. Harry's stomach gave a strange lurch, in 2 hours he would be sixteen… but his thoughts were interrupted by something he saw outside the window: Three owls were flying outside the house, and heading for Harry's window upstairs, Harry went upstairs followed by the Baudelaires. The 4 of them saw the 3 owls, the Baudelaires were amazed to see so many owls at once and so up close. Harry reached first for Hedwig.

"What are all these, Harry?" asked Klaus

"They're presents from my friends" said Harry smiling

"Presents?"

"It's my birthday tomorrow"

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Violet

"I didn't remember…"

"You didn't remember it was your birthday?" asked Klaus astounded

"Umm, yea…" he said unwrapping the package Hedwig was carrying" this one was from Hermione. When he opened it, he saw that it was a black belt. He read Hermione's card:

Dear Harry 

_Happy Birthday!_

_I thought you'd like this, it's a belt with a wand pocket, and so you don't have to go carrying your wand around and risk snapping it. It's jinxed so it will grow along with you, and it's everything proof, and when I say everything, it's everything! Fire, water, magic, you name it! Hope you like it, and concerning my last letter, I still think that. Please, Harry, _do_ take care of yourself, please? Hope you like your present_

_Love_

_Hermione-_

Harry looked closely at the belt and noticed that there was a little loop at the side of the belt that was for his wand; he immediately put it on and put his wand on the loop. It was certainly much more comfortable to have your wand at your side that having it on your pocket and it was certainly safer. He looked at the other owl, though he didn't recognized it, he saw the package and he did recognize Hagrid's untidy scrawl and saw a tiny package. He opened the square package and out of it came a zooming, golden, something, Harry, due to his seeker reflexes caught it in a second, and his heart jumped to saw that it was a snitch with the letters "HP" on it. He let it go and caught it again, and repeated this move once or twice until…

"What is that?" asked Violet, her gaze perplexed at the magical, flying, golden ball.

"It's called a snitch. It's the most important ball of a wizard game called Quidditch," he said not looking at her once, simply continuing to play with his new snitch.

"There's a note," said Klaus handing Harry Hagrid's letter, it was rather short…

_Dear Harry_

_I thought you might like this, it's good for practicing and it won't go more than 10 feet away from you, so you can let it fly around your room. Hope you like it_

Hagrid- 

Harry certainly loved this detail from Hagrid, he let it go and indeed it flew around the room but it didn't go out the window. He saw the clock, it was already 12:01, he was alreadysixteen years old.He smiled andsaw the other owl and saw that it was carrying a letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. It was the usual letter that told Harry to be on the Platform 9 ¾ the 1st of September and the usual schoolbook list. But there was something missing… Ron… Harry looked outside the window; there was no sign of another owl. Harry was worried, but pulled himself together, _it'll probably arrive tomorrow_, he told himself.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Violet as Harry kept looking out the window, but he didn't have the time to answer. He had his face as pale as snow; he grabbed Violet a little harder that he had intended out of fear, lifted Sunny with his other hand and he called Klaus. He led the orphans hastily towards the Dursleys room and opened the Dursleys closet and pushed the orphans inside, they fitted more than easily since it was a walking closet.

"Hide in here, don't make a sound, don't you _dare_ come outside if you truly appreciate your lives, don't come out unless I tell you to," he whispered, "I'll be right back…" and he headed hastily to his room, grabbed the first parchment and quill that he could find, and scribbled as fast as he could in really big letters:

Lupin 

_HELP! COME TO PRIVET DRIVE!_

_DEATH EATERS!_

* * *

Sorry for the extremely short chappie, (and the extremely vicious cliffie... muahahaHAHAHAHA!),but I'll write more soon :D The first one to guess what happened to Ron will get the Golden star! Upcomming chappie- lots of exitement and weird things the Bauds or even Harry and the restnever thought possible...


	5. Leaving Privet Drive

Disclaimer: Harry belongs to JK, the Bauds belong to Lemony, need I say more?

A/N: This Chappie took me longer than any of the other 4. Sorry I left you with such a vicious cliffie, ill make this Chappie really long to make up 4 it :D (yes I read H-BP, and yes I cried like the last day on earth, and no, im not as cruel as JK so im not making Dumbledore die, not in this story! Nuh-uh! But maybe I might just be even… _crueler_ than her, muahahah!)

* * *

Hedwig, seeming to understand the situation, flew faster than Harry had ever seen her fly. Harry was racketing his mind, thinking just one thing: _What do I do, what do I do!_ No time to calm down. By the time Lupin and the others got here, the Death Eaters would already-- there was a crash in the living room; _they're already in…_ Harry went running towards the closet in wich the Baudelaires were hiding.

"Stand back" he said pushing the orphans aside and he pointed his wand at the opposite wall and he yelled: "Bombarda!" the wall crumbled to pieces revealing the backyard. He then pointed his wand at the ceiling and said "Accio Firebolt" and the Firebolt came zooming to his side. He could hear the commotion downstairs; he pulled Klaus, put him on top of the broom and told him to hold on tight and he flew outside, the cold night air hitting against his face, he flew at breakneck speed and he landed on the next block, Klaus looked like he'd be sick.

"Run away from here, as fast as you can, don't look back, I'll go get--" he didn't finish the sentence, he heard from the house a hair raising scream that filled the air. Harry instantly took off and flew at top speed to find that a Death Eater was doing the Cruciatus(sp?) curse on her. He jumped over a wailing Sunny and yelled: "Stupefy!" A jet of red light shot out of his wand hitting the death eater squarely on the chest. (A/N: Everything that happens next happened like in about a second) He looked at Violet; she was still shaking and crying of pain, he hauled her to her feet putting her arm over his shoulder, one arm holding her by the waist, the other arm pointing at the door for more incoming death eaters. He grabbed his broom, put Violet in front of him, grabbing her tightly, he headed for where he had left Klaus. When he reached the ground he noticed that he had forgotten Sunny! He could hear her earsplitting wails as he headed toward the house at breakneck speed. As he came closer, he could see a dark figure picking the baby up from the floor. He pointed his wand at the figure, but as he came closer, his heart gave a jump to see that the figure was a familiar one. Once he reached the inside of the closet, the figure looked at him and smiled a tired smile.

"Hello, Harry," said Lupin. There were footsteps behind Lupin, he turned around and sent a jet of red light to the death eater.

"Harry, take the baby and get out of here!" he said quickly, handing Sunny to Harry.

"But there are a lot of--"

"The rest of the order is downstairs, don't worry, now go, find her siblings and wait for our signal, it'll be a patronus. You'll answer us in the same way so we can come and get you. Now, go. And be careful!" with this, Harry picked up his Firebolt, gripping it tightly with one hand, the other gripping a crying Sunny, and he sped off to the skies, searching for his cousins. He flew for a few minutes and found both of them in the park where a few years previously he had encountered the knight bus. He called out for them; they looked up and saw as he gracefully landed on the grass. He held his broom in one hand, Sunny in the other.

"Sunny! Oh, Sunny, you're all right! Thank you, Harry!" said Violet, retrieving Sunny from his arms and kissing the infant's forehead.

"Are they still there, Harry?" asked Klaus apprehensively.

"They are being fought, don't worry, we must stay here until they give us the sig--" Harry stopped abruptly when he caught a glimpse of a humongous patronus in the form of a four-legged something.

"That's our signal," said Harry looking at the patronus.

"Do we have to get on that thing again?" asked Klaus looking apprehensively at the broom.

"No, no Klaus, they'll come to us" laughed Harry, and he pointed his wand at the air. _Happy thought_, thought Harry, then he remembered the first time he had seen Violet…

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he said firmly, and out of his wand came out a humongous silver stag that danced and pranced in the air. 30 seconds later, 4 people had appeared out of thin air with a loud _crack_ that caused the Baudelaires to jump in surprise. A man, young by his aspect, but his face seemed to be lined wich made him look older, also with his light brown hair streaked with gray. There was another man what was very creepy, he had gray hair, he seemed to have scars all over his face and what looked horribly like there was a chunk missing from his nose, and he had a wooden leg. The other one was a very tall black man. And the last one was a young, pretty looking woman, with mousy, spiky brown hair. The man with shabby light brown hair stepped towards Harry shaking his hand, smiling warmly.

"I am afraid we did not have the time to greet each other properly" he said with a tired smile. He seemed to be a very good person, and his voice inspired peace in all of them… he looked at the other three children, "and you must be the Baudelaires" he said with a smile less tired than the last one, the Baudelaires nodded politely.

"What did you do with the death eaters?" asked Harry.

"That bunch of scum is being taken care of, don't worry" growled Moody, "been doing well, Potter?"

"Can't complain." he shrugged, he looked at Tonks, and she gave him a little wave, "Wotcher, Harry" she said smiling, Harry smiled back.

"So, what are we going to do?" Harry asked.

"Were apparating to the Burrow" said Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice from behind Moody, but then one word sank in to him…

"Apparate? But I don't know how to Apparate yet…" he said

"Don't worry Harry, if you hold on tight, you can Apparate side-along" said Lupin

"Can muggles Apparate side-along too?" he said obviously referring to the Baudelaires.

"Yes, they can. They will simply hold on tighter than you. Well Harry, you can Apparate with Kingsley, Violet," Violet looked at him, "you will be apparating with me, and you will give Sunny to Tonks" he nodded towards Tonks. Violet knew what apparating was, and so did Klaus, for he had told her from one of Harry's school books he had read, and she walked towards Tonks to give her the infant, "Klaus, you will be apparating with Moody," he nodded towards Moody, Klaus looked uneasy by the prospect of apparating with the creepiest of the lot, but he nodded and he walked towards the one-legged man. Harry walked towards Kingsley and gripped his arm tightly.

"On three!" said Lupin once he had a firm grip over Violet, Moody over Klaus, and Tonks on Sunny, "One… two… THREE!" Harry felt that he lost his grip on Kingsley and he gripped his arm tighter, he felt the sensation of being squeezed by a tight rubber tube, not being able to breath, and after a few seconds, he felt himself smelling the cool night air. He looked around him, just then he heard the wails of Sunny, she had obviously not enjoyed the sensation of apparating any more than he did. Then he heard something slump to the floor, he saw that it was Violet, and that Lupin was helping her up. He walked towards her, she was gasping for breath.

"That was absolutely bizarre! I don't want to Apparate ever again, _ever_!" Harry burst out laughing, and he laughed even harder at the indignant look in her pretty face. He saw that Klaus had also just apparated and he looked the same way as he had when he had rode his broom.

"Come on" said Moody heading for the crooked outline of his second favorite building in the whole world: _The Burrow_.

* * *

**Ace Ryn Knight:** Thank u for that lovely review. here u have this new Chappie :D 

**Katspegussaus: **ive been thinking that the bauds go to Hogwarts, but im not sure yet, ull see one ive done sumthin :D and I am sorry to say that Ron is not all right…

**Kitts00:** Yes it's a weird cross, but im glad u like it:D and no Ron has not been capture, but yes, it is worse :( I shall say no more of the subject in fear of spoiling the whole thing.


	6. The Truth Sinks In

Disclaimer: Harry belongs to JK, the Bauds belong to Lemony, need I say more?

A/N: here's another Chappie :D sorry it took so long :D

* * *

They headed for the door and Moody knocked.

"Who is it?" came the unmistakable voice of Mrs. Weasley, though it sounded somewhat different...

"It's moody, Kingsley, Lupin, and Tonks, Molly. Here to do a little drop off" grunted Moody. Molly opened the door slightly and saw them, sighed and completed opening the door. They all went in and when the Baudelaires went in, they were awed by just everything that was around them. But Harry was paying more attention to Mrs. Weasley, she was very pale, skinnier, and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Hello, Harry, dear," she said softly, like if she couldn't speak because she had been yelling too much. All of a sudden, the fire went alive; Harry recognized the head popping in the fire as an auror he had only seen by sight. The auror called for Mrs. Weasley, she headed for the fire, crouched down and talked in hushed whispers to it. Harry looked at the Baudelaires to see their expression, and he saw that it was of utter horror. He walked towards them to comfort them.

"Don't worry, that's nor--" he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley; she had just gave out a small shriek and was sitting on the floor crying. Harry made towards Mrs. Weasley but was stopped by Tonks. Remus crouched next to her and she threw herself in his arms sobbing like when she had encountered the boggart in Grimmauld Place. Lupin said something that Harry couldn't catch and the auror's head disappeared. Lupin literally hauled Mrs. Weasley to her feet. Still sobbing, she let herself drop. Lupin caught her. She was sobbing hysterically, and this had evidently woken up Fred, George, and Ginny, for next thing they knew, they were headed down the stairs. Lupin couldn't hold Mrs. Weasley any longer, so Fred and George went to help him. Harry saw that Ginny had her eyes filled with tears and that the twin's usual smile was replaced by looks of worry Harry had seen them carry only once, when Voldemort's snake attacked Mr. Weasley. Wait a minute, the twins, here? Didn't they have a store to look after in Diagon Alley? The twins sat their mother in a seat near the table and stayed there trying to make her calm down. Lupin turned to Harry; he didn't have to be a genius to know that Harry wanted to know what was going on. He sighed and he walked slowly towards Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked down while speaking.

"Harry, you must be strong, but something really serious is happening to your friend Ron…" he said slowly. Then he suddenly noticed, Ron hadn't sent him a birthday present, Ron hadn't written to him all summer, and Ron was right now nowhere to be seen…

"Where is Ron?" he asked, putting emphasis on every word he spoke.

"He's in St. Mungo's," said Lupin, still refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

"What's he doing there?" Harry asked, eager for an explanation. Lupin sighed, not sure of where he should start, but he figured he should start from the beginning…

"It all started a few weeks ago…"

**Flashback:**

"RUN, RON, RUN!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the rest of the members of the order fought against the death eaters. Ron instantly obeyed his panicky father and ran to the next alleyway that crossed his path; the thing is that the first alleyway that crossed his path was Knockturn Alley. He walked slowly; the alleyway was so quiet that he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He heard a crack behind him, he turned sharply, wand at the ready, but he saw no one. Breathing heavily, he turned around to see three hooded figures with their wands out, pointing at his chest. The three of them exclaimed "Expelliarmus!" and Ron flew about 5 feet away, his body collapsing with great force against a stonewall. Ron was dumbfounded for a minute before acknowledging that the death eaters were picking him up from the floor. When he was on his five senses, he started kicking and struggling against the death eaters. They let him drop on the floor and they used the Cruciatus curse on him. The silent alley got filled with Ron's agonizing screams of unbearable pain. When they stopped, they laughed at the shaking figure in the floor wich was Ron. Then one of them lifted his wand and exclaimed "Imperio!"

End of Flashback 

"And at that precise moment we found them. Ron had fallen unconscious, but after he woke up, he wasn't acting like himself. Sometimes he disappeared for days and returned late at night gravely wounded. And now, we have just been informedthat between the death eaters that attacked your aunt and uncles house, he was one of them…" Lupin lowered his head and Mrs. Weasley continued to sob. Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard, Ron, a death eater?

"Wh-why is he in St. Mungo's?" Harry asked feebly.

"They are trying to get the Imperious curse off him. It seems to be a very powerful sort of Imperious, more difficult to fight and it works by distance," said Lupin, "tomorrow we're going there to see him." Harry nodded, though he wasn't very keen to see in what state his best friend was.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley, getting up and wiping her tears, "it's time to go to bed, all of you. Harry, you and Klaus will be— will be sharing Ron's room," she said with great difficulty, "Violet will share rooms with Ginny, and I'll conjure up a cradle for the baby." She said taking Sunny in her arms. They slowly went up to the dorms and Harry went up the stairs, his feet as heavy as his heart, filled with worry of how his best friend was.

* * *

Thank u ppls for al the lovely updates, hope u liked this Chappie. Looking forward to some more of your wonderful reviews.

**Jkarr**: yea, it is pretty interesting, and never mind the spelling, being Latin, I sometimes have trouble with the spelling too :

**Ace Ryn Knight**: Id definitely h8 to apparate with moody, he creeps me out, lol

**Firewater-girl**: heres ure update ari :D


End file.
